


How To Train Your Dragon 1: Toothcup Version

by RoseRozu



Series: HTTYD: Toothcup [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bestiality, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Feminine Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRozu/pseuds/RoseRozu
Summary: AU: Hiccup ever since he was a child, was different from the other Viking's and yet he still tried to blend in but it always ends in failure and stuck in a marriage that he and his cousin didn't want.  But everything changed when he took down a dragon, and the dragon might be the ticket for Hiccup's Happiness.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless, Mentions Of Snotlout/Hiccup
Series: HTTYD: Toothcup [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Toothcup for life





	1. This is Berk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Love Your Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665685) by [IllusionEvenstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionEvenstar/pseuds/IllusionEvenstar). 



**Author's note: This is my first mpreg Toothcup work and I'd like to say this was heavily inspired by How To Love Your Dragon by Black Gargie/IllusionEvenstar. I'd also like to thank my beta Jjosiah98. If Toothcup isn’t your tea, please do not read this work just to troll as you will instantly be blocked from the comments. My social media handles:**

**Twitter: @RoseRozu1**

**Tumblr: @RoseRozu22**

**Warnings: Maternal Death and mentions of a Premature birth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, all rights go to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

It was midnight on a small island somewhere on the Atlantic Sea, only a two-day boat trip to Scandinavia, and there was a scream that could be heard for miles. A twenty-year-old woman is giving birth to a child, a child that isn’t meant to be born for another two to three months.

In the birthing room was a woman with vibrant brown hair, holding the hand of another woman lying on the bed who had auburn hair that was normally kept clean and tidy in a tight braid, but just for this night, the hair is matted with grease and sweat as she has been in labor since twelve that afternoon.

“Valhallarama.” One of the Bjargrýgr said unexpectedly. “I can see the head.” The bjargrýgr then looked towards the other woman. “Begin the chanting.” The woman nodded and started to chant.

“Hér liggr Borgný of borin verkjum,

vina þín, Oddrún, vittu, ef þú hjalpir."

…

Þær hykk mæltu þvígit fleira,

gekk mild fyr kné meyju at sitja;

ríkt gól Oddrún, rammt gól Oddrún

bitra galdra at Borgnýju.

Knátti mær ok mögr moldveg sporna,

börn þau in blíðu við bana Hagna;

þat nam at mæla mær fjörsjúka,

svá at hon ekki kvað orð it fyrra:

"Svá hjalpi þér hollar véttir,

Frigg ok Freyja ok fleiri goð,

sem þú feldir mér fár af höndum."

The moment the helper ended the chant, a newborn cry was heard, but the strain of giving new life exhausted the mother to the point of death.

“Valka, send for the father and village elder and the translator.” The Bjargrýgr said. The woman nodded, heading for the door after giving one last look at the newborn baby and now dead mother.

That following morning all the people of this village went to the funeral. On the calm waters rocked a ship made out of stone and full of flowers, and deeply hidden underneath these trinkets is the ashes of who should’ve been a new mother. With a final push, the small but pretty boat drifted off to sea, the forever sleeping mother not knowing the future that will befall her child.

  
  


**Toothcup**

Fourteen years later at midnight, an androgynous teenager is seen running around the village. He’s wearing a light-green woolen tunic with long-sleeves and brown leather lacing the neck and arms. A dark brown fur vest wraps around his shoulders, matching the fur boots on his feet. Dark greyish-green pants with leather lacing around the ankle completed his look. As he ran through the village, he ignored the stares of the villagers as he headed for his workplace, the Blacksmiths.

The teenager in question is called Hiccup, and he has a very special way of describing the burning village he’s currently running through: ‘This is Berk. Twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. It’s been here for more than seven generations but each and every building is new. We have hunting, fishing, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem is the pests. See, while most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have...dragons.’ 

As he rounded a corner, a large beefy hand came down and grabbed him, lifting him off the ground by the back of his vest. “Hiccup?!” Stoick exclaimed. “What is he doing out aga--?! What are you doing out?! Get back inside!” Stoick ‘gently’ set Hiccup down and shoved him towards the closest non-burning building before turning back to the battle at hand. That man is Hiccup’s father as well as the Chief of Berk. According to the villagers, when Stoick was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Hiccup believes that tale, as he saw his father throw a wagon at a dragon flying past overhead, the wood shattering on impact and making the dragon fall.

“Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!” Hiccup’s mentor noticed his apprentice’s arrival as he was hammering a sword back into shape.

“Who me? Nah, I’m way too muscular for their taste.” Hiccup said, gesturing to himself while trying to put his apron on.

“Well they need toothpicks, don’t they?” The elder blacksmith said as he was repairing the weapons. The man in question with the missing limbs is called Gobber, who in Hiccup’s opinion is a ‘meathead with interchangeable hands.’ With the playful banter over, they both got to work, taking and fixing broken weapons and sending out mostly repaired ones for use.

After pumping the bellows, a large explosion nearby catches Hiccup’s attention, drawing him to the window. A group of teens runs towards the burning building, buckets of water in hand. The large bulky one is named Fishlegs, with the smaller but more muscly boy being Snotlout. The two look-alikes are the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, with the last female of the group being Astrid. After semi-successfully putting out the fire, another explosion hits it, giving the retreating teens an epic backdrop.

‘Oh, their job is so much cooler.’ Hiccup thought to himself as they ran past again, headed for the next fire. As he leaned out to get a better look, a metal hook caught the back of his vest, lifting him off the ground and bringing him back inside.

“Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!” Hiccup said as he was placed down back to the ground.

“Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!” Gobber exclaimed.

“Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.”

“Hiccup, you can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!” As Gobber holds up a bola, another Viking leans in through the window and grabs it, quickly winding it up and throwing it at a passing dragon to bring it down. “And need I remind you that you’re already engaged to Snotlout?”

“You know he doesn’t like me, he likes Astrid! And besides, I made something that can help me throw the bolas.” Hiccup then walked towards a wooden machine, which suddenly activated and shot a bola, hitting a Viking standing by the window and instantly knocking them out cold.

“See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!” Gobber shouted.

“Mild calibration issue..”

“No, Hiccup, you know full well you are not a warrior.”

“But I could be if you all would let me try!”

“We'll take our chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.”

Gobber tosses Hiccup a large sword before turning away, ending the conversation. With a scowl, Hiccup takes the weapon to the grindstone, beginning his task. He thinks about how much killing a dragon could improve his status, as killing a dragon is everything in his village. He takes another peek out the window, watching as some Nadders harass the livestock, Gronkles making off with entire racks of fish, even a Zippleback filling an entire house with gas before lighting it up and flying off.

Meanwhile, on the watchtower, Stoick and a group of other Vikings are seen using a catapult to try and fend off the dragons. Suddenly, a Monstrous Nightmare appears, quickly climbing the supports and lighting itself on fire as Stoick catches its eyes.

“Reload!” Stoick commanded. “I'll take care of this.” With his hammer, he trades blows with the Nightmare. A far-off screech causes them to pause, the Nightmare taking its chance to flee with Stoick distracted.

Suddenly a high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky, causing the Vikings to panic and shout “Night Fury!” just before a purple bolt of plasma hit the catapult, decimating the entire structure. The Vikings on the tower barely made it off in time, forced to dodge the burning rubble as it fell on them. The Night Fury is the most feared dragon of them all. It never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, but a certain skinny Viking has plans to change that.

Back at the forge, Gobber swapped his prosthetic out with an axe and made for the door. Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there.” But before he left, Gobber looked back at his apprentice. “Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.” With a battle cry, he hobbles out the door, joining the fight.

Hiccup listens for an entire five seconds before, being the teenager that he is, didn’t listen and left the blacksmith along with his bola launcher, easily ignoring the complaints of the villagers. He ran until he reached a cliff on the outskirts of the village, quickly setting up his machine before looking to the sky. He looks around, catching a shadow visibly blotting out the stars. Then the infamous shriek fills the air, another plasma blast hitting the nearby catapult. With the explosion illuminating it for a brief moment, showing a visible outline to aim at, Hiccup swivels the machine around and shoots, the recoil throwing him to the ground. A loud cry is heard as the Night Fury was successfully hit, the shadow of the dragon falling and vanishing into the forest.

“Oh, I hit it? YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?” Hiccup shouted in victory, spinning around, but it was short-lived as a Monstrous Nightmare, the same one that Stoick had driven off earlier, broke the launcher and snarled at Hiccup. Said boy did the most logical thing, which was to scream and run, barely dodging the teeth aimed for his head. But the band keeping his ponytail in place was caught and torn off instead, causing his long, shin-length hair to fly loosely behind him. Stoick, hearing his son’s scream, looked towards the source and saw the teen with his hair loose running away from the dragon. With a sigh, he commanded the other Vikings to hold the Nadders down as he ran off to help his son.

Now in the village proper, Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides just as flames hit the other side and splash around him. He looks around the pole, seeing the dragon's tail slither out of sight just as a hot breath hits his neck. Just as the Nightmare reaches to bite Hiccup, Stoick arrives and quickly punches the beast away, jumping back to defend himself. The dragon growls and tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots. Stoick grins in triumph and quickly advances, punching the dragon repeatedly until it was forced to retreat. Just as Stoick turned back around, however, the torch pole collapsed, tumbling down through the village, leaving ruins in its wake and causing some of the captured dragons to be released as they made off with the village’s supply of food.

“Sorry, Dad, but I hit a Night Fury.” Hiccup said, only for Stoick to grab Hiccup’s tunic again and start dragging him back to their house.

“It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it…”

“STOP!” Stoick shouted but as he saw Hiccup flinch he made his voice softer for his only child's sake.

“Just...stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!”

Hiccup looked around. “Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?”

As Hiccup said that some Vikings looked down at their stomachs, rubbing them as if to say  _ "Are you calling me fat!?" _

“This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?”

“I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I have to just...kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.”

Stoick sighs, pinching his nose. “You are many things, Hiccup, but when are you going to stop this? We have said time and time again you are not a warrior and you will never be. It’s time for you to forget this nonsense.” Stoick then looked towards the teens and gestured for Snotlout, who is wearing a helmet with spiraled sheep horns. His tunic tucked into his pants with an open-stitched neckline and a black vest over it, dark gray bracers on his arms, and matching fur boots. He glares at his cousin and fiance as he walks up. “Take him back to the house, and make sure he stays there. I have his mess to clean up.”

Snotlout nodded and roughly pushed Hiccup out of the Villager’s eyes.

“You know that was one of the stupidest things I’ve seen you do!” Snotlout says.

“I know, I know,” Hiccup says as he sighs dejectedly.

“Have you found a way to break this engagement between us?” Snotlout asked.

“No, but I’m trying.”

“You better do soon, I want to be with Astrid.”

“Just give me time.” Hiccup pleaded.

Snoutlout nodded and left after Hiccup entered the house. As soon as Hiccup shuts the door, he does an impersonation of his father. “Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts, and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fishbone with a weird body!” After finishing his rant, Hiccup then walked to the back door and said to himself “I need to find that dragon, and fast.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Viking Terms and meanings: (source http://www.vikinganswerlady.com/medicine.shtml#Midwives)**

Bjargrýgr: Midwife 

Old Norse Translation of the poem:

“Here lies Borgný with pains over-borne,

thy friend, Oddrún! See if you can help her."

...

They, I know, spoke not more than this:

kindly she went to sit at the maid's knee.

Strongly Oddrún sang, powerfully Oddrún sang,

bitter galdr-songs for Borgný.

A boy and maid-child (twins) might then tread the mould-way,

blithe babes, born of Högni's bane;

then began to speak the death-sick maid,

who before had no word uttered.

"May all the kindly beings help you

Frigg and Freyja and more of the gods

as you warded away

that dangerous illness from me."

**Research for the funerals:**

https://www.lifeinnorway.net/viking-funeral/


	2. Dragon Training Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing love and support to this AU and I’d like to answer a comment that I had on FF regarding using the Viking terms. One of my relatives used to be an archeologist, and due to this, I grew up loving history and many cultures of all countries around the world. This is also due to that I’d like to be as historically correct as possible while following the canon. I’d also like to point out that Vikings never really wore horns on their helmets, I believe it was the Victorians who started that rumor. I’ll also leave the sources of the terms and translations at the bottom of the story, so if any of you are like me, you can check them out yourselves. I'd also like to thank my beta Jjosiah98. My social media handles:   
> Twitter: @RoseRozu1  
> Tumblr: @RoseRozu22

It was mid to late morning, and all the adult Vikings could be found in the great hall after spending many hours of cleaning and rebuilding much of the village. One of them happened to be Hiccup’s father who is a big man, with green eyes and red hair. Towering over most Vikings, his presence alone demonstrated the might of the Berkian chief. Like almost all Viking men, he had a very large and muscular figure that intimidated those who crossed his path. He has barely visible freckles (a trait that his son inherited), and his red hair was braided at the back. The trend of braiding carried on his beard which was intricate in its many strands. His usual attire consisted of a large fur cloak draped over his shoulders, a dark green cloth from shoulder to knee, metal shoulder pads, a chainmail tunic with striped pants and fur boots, and a large horned helmet that is supposedly crafted from half of Valka's breastplate. He also wore rounded-spiked braces over his wrists.

“Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!” He punctuated his statement by stabbing a dagger into the map on the table, directly on the spot the nest was supposedly at. “One more search, before the ice sets in.”

“Those ships never come back.” One of the male Vikings said.

“We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now, who's with me?” Stoick pumped his fist into the air, attempting to boost morale. Instead, the Vikings then murmured to one themselves and Stoick swears he heard one of them say “ _ Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns.” _

_ ‘What on earth is an axe return?’  _ Stoick thought to himself.  _ ‘I need all the Vikings if we’re to travel to the nest….. How am I supposed to get them to come.’  _ Stoick then saw an image of his son Hiccup and quickly said out loud. “Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.”

And just like Stoick thought the other Vikings “volunteered” to go with Stoick.

“Right, I'll pack my undies.” Gobber said. He is a large, muscular and bald Viking with a long, braided blond mustache. He wears a tunic made of fur and cloth and a helmet with yak horns. Gobber also wears a prosthetic left arm and right leg after both of said limbs were devoured by Monstrous Nightmares during his youth. He also sports a 'prosthetic' tooth - which is actually a well-shaped stone.

“No, I need you to stay and train some recruits.”

“Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could go wrong?” Gobber said sarcastically.

“What am I going to do with him, Gobber?” Stoick asked.

“Put him in training with the others.”

“No, I'm serious.”

“So am I.”

“He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.”

“Oh, you don't know that.”

“I do know that.”

“No, you don't.”

“No, actually, I do.”

“ No, you don't!”

“Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!” Stoick said, not paying attention to Gobber who was attempting to get his stone tooth out from his empty ale mug.

“Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?” Gobber said, still trying to get his tooth.

“When I was a boy…” Stoick started to say before Gobber rudely cut him off.

“Look Stoick, you knew the moment Hiccup was born he wouldn’t be a proper Viking and because of that, you made your nephew Snotlout your heir but only if he and Hiccup get married. But none of those kids want the marriage. Hiccup especially, told me that he wanted to be married for love, not for duty. And yes he might be both male and female (mostly female inside his body) but you can’t compare him to you. The only thing you can do as his father is to place Hiccup in Dragon Training and end the engagement between Snotlout and Hiccup.” 

Stoick sighs. “I can end the engagement but it’d only make the Jorgensons hate us more than they already do. But I’ll have to think about the Dragon Training.”

“Well, you better come to a decision by tonight. I have a feeling that our little Hiccup is out there now, looking for that ‘Night Fury’.”

* * *

**Toothcup**

* * *

Around the same time as that very conversation was happening, Hiccup could be seen trekking through the forest while muttering to himself angrily. “Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!” Hiccup slapped a branch that was in his path, knocking it out of the way only for it to swing back and hit him right in the eye, causing him to bleed slightly.

_ ‘Great, just great.’  _ Hiccup thought to himself.  _ ‘I’m not going to hear the end of this from my dad or god forbid Elder Gothi.’  _ Suddenly, Hiccup saw a trail of broken trees and decided to investigate. He finds several black scales and drops of blood along the ground covering the upturned dirt. As he scales the small ridge, he gasps and ducks, finding the very dragon he has been searching for all day. Catching his breath, he takes another peek before pulling out his dagger and sliding down closer, hiding behind a rock. Slowly, he moves around his hiding place and approaches the downed dragon with rising glee.

“Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!” Hiccup says as he places his foot on the dragon's shoulder. Then the ‘dead’ dragon grunted, shoving off the foot. Hiccup gasped, stumbling back.

“Whoa!” Hiccup backed off a few steps, catching his breath again before puffing himself up, raising his dagger. “I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!”

However, deep in his heart Hiccup knew he wasn’t meant to be a warrior. He was meant to be one of those  _ ‘Stay at home Vikings that only looked after the children and home,’  _ This is something Hiccup was always told by Gobber, Gothi, and his dad, even though the latter always tried to ‘muscle him up’ at any given chance. He shook his head, reminding himself to focus.

He looks back down at the dragon, finding his gaze moving up to the dragon's frightened eyes. The Night Fury, while visibly scared, makes no sound and lays still. Hiccup struggles for a moment before sighing, letting the dagger fall to his side. He never has been a killer, and the fact he is completely unable to kill this defenseless creature just proves it.

“I’m sorry,” Hiccup says as he uses his knife to undo the bola. After what felt hours, but was just a few minutes, the Night Fury was released from its bindings. As soon as the last rope was cut, the dragon jumped towards Hiccup, pinning him to the rock he had hid behind earlier. They stare at each other again, their positions completely reversed. For a moment, neither of them does more than breathe until the dragon begins to rear back. Assuming the final blow is coming, Hiccup closes his eyes and goes limp letting his fate come. But instead the dragon roars in Hiccup's face and lopsidedly flies away, leaving Hiccup unharmed but with his heart beating a mile a minute. Slowly, he stands, ignoring the slowly fading screeching in the distance. He turns to head back, but only makes it a few steps before his mind gets overloaded and he faints.

* * *

**Toothcup**

* * *

Hours passed and Hiccup awoke to find the sun already dipping below the horizon.

“Crap, dad’s going to get pissed!” Hiccup exclaimed as he got up and ran as fast as he could back to Berk. “I hope I don’t get grounded. Or worse, I have to have a guard.”

After half an hour of running, Hiccup finally arrived at the house. He peeked inside, hoping that his father wasn’t home yet only for his hopes to be dashed when he saw the imposing figure sitting by the fire. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to sneak past him, he quietly stepped inside and shut the door before walking over, looking around to see if he had a spare hair tie lying around. He would need it so his long hair didn’t get in their dinner.

“Hey dad? I, Uh... I need to talk to you.” Hiccup said as he grabbed a hair tie off the table, pulling his hair back into a ponytail before going around to get the ingredients to cook Fish Soup.

“I need to speak with you too, son.”

Hiccup paused what he was doing to face his father at the same time Stoick stood and turned to face him. “I've decided I don't want / I think it's time you learn / to fight dragons.” Both said simultaneously. They stopped and looked at each other in confusion. “What?” They again said at the same time.

“You go first,” Stoick said.

“No, no, you go first.” Hiccup said, going back to the task of getting their supper prepared.

“Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning.” Stoick said as though he was in a rush to get that sentence out of him. “And your engagement to Snotlout is null and void.”

Hiccup froze. “Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings--?” Hiccup said in a panic until he processed what Stoick said after the dragon training announcement. “Did you say that my engagement to Snotlout is null and void?”

Stoick nodded. “It is.”

“Do the Jorgensons know?” 

Stoick nodded again. “They do, they weren’t happy but they had to listen to me as their chief and Snotlout still has the right to be my heir.”

Hiccup nodded in acceptance and smiled happily now that he could finally marry for love. Snotlout can be with Astrid instead. Well, if Astrid will accept his cousin, that is. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he quickly got back to work finishing their dinner. Thirty minutes later, the fish soup was ready, and both father and son ate their dinner in a very uncomfortable peace. When they were done, Hiccup took their dishes to the sink while Stoick went over to the door. As Hiccup came back over, Stoick hefted an axe up, pushing it into Hiccup’s arms. “You'll need this.”

Hiccup looked at his father in confusion for a moment before remembering their previous conversation.

“I don't want to fight dragons.” Hiccup said while struggling to get a good grip on the axe.

“Come on. Yes, you do.” Laughed Stoick.

“Rephrase: Dad, I  _ can't _ kill dragons.” Hiccup said in annoyance as he didn’t like needing to repeat himself.

“But you will  _ kill  _ dragons,” Stoick said as well, his jovial tone also changing to annoyance.

“Dad, don’t you remember Gothi declaring that I’m not a warrior and will never be one?!” Hiccup snapped.

“It’s only for self-defence, just in case you’re alone while your husband or wife is out fighting and a dragon attacks the home,” Stoick said as he was getting up to leave the house. “Now, train hard. I'll be back. Probably.” Stoick said walking out the front door.

“And I'll be here. Maybe.” Hiccup said after his dad finally closed the door.

Hiccup then went to his room, swiftly falling asleep even though he usually slept during the morning and afternoon. 

* * *

**Toothcup**

* * *

It was the next morning when the teens from yesterday were seen entering the arena. The first to confidently enter the ring was Astrid, who by most standards is a beautiful and petite girl for a Viking. Her thin but flexible frame gives her an advantage of agility in Dragon Training. She has mid-back length blonde hair that is styled in a braid down her back with fringes that usually cover the left side of her face. She has a metal-studded kransen that goes across her forehead and piercing light-blue eyes. She wears a sleeveless shirt in varying shades of steel-blue, tan cloth bracers on her arms (each bit of cloth goes between her first and second finger) with bicep wrappings above them, a brownish red skirt with spikes surrounding it, another dark brown skirt underneath the spiked one, and dark blue leggings. She wears a belt decorated with silver skulls with a pouch tied to it. She also wears metal shoulder guards which are attached to two silver skulls. Her weapon of choice is a double-edged battle axe, which has been passed down her family for generations.

Behind her is the only other girl of their group who is named Ruffnut. She is wearing a light brown animal skin-like mini vest and a dark blue tunic that reaches just past her hips and ends in tatters. She wears a grayish-brown mini-skirt that also ends in tatters. Around her waist she wears a metal-leather belt with an unidentified metal crest in the middle of it. She also wears dark brown leggings and dark blue furry boots. On her arms she wears a long dark-gray cloth brace (somewhat similar to what Astrid wears) that starts at her elbows and stops at the wrist. A bit of the cloth also goes through between her first and second finger. Ruffnut's helmet is studded with four horns, just like her brother's, albeit being longer and more slender. The top two are thinner bull-like horns while the two bottom horns are longer and curved. Without her helmet, her hair is evenly divided slightly to the side with short bangs across the left side of her face. She has two small braids near the top of her hair and three long braids that reach to her waist. Around her neck, Ruffnut wears a necklace with the pendant of a tooth or claw that may have come from a Dragon. She's skinny for her age and has tan skin, just like her brother, along with a pair of pale-blue eyes.

With them are three boys, one of which happens to be Hiccup’s now ex-fiancee Snotlout. Another is Fishlegs, who is wearing a brown furry outfit and a tiny Viking helmet with a pair of tiny metal wings on it. The last of the group is a male duplicate of Ruffnut, otherwise known as her twin brother Tuffnut. He wears a dark brown, long furry animal vest with a very light pale green tunic that goes all the way past his hips. Around his waist is a brown sash-like belt. He also wears light grey-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. On his arms, he wears a long brown arm cloth armband that starts at his elbows and ends at his wrists. His helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble ox horns. Without his helmet, his long blond hair, which ends with a brownish tint that is unevenly divided. His necklace's pendant is a large claw or tooth that may have come from a dragon.

He's relatively skinny and tan skin with dark-blue eyes.

“Welcome to Dragon Training!” Gobber said as he opened the gates to the academy.

“No turning back,” Astrid said, as she moved one of her bangs away from her eyes.

“I hope I get some serious burns!” Tuffnut said as he looked around.

“I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back,” Ruffnut said, shrugging nonchalantly.

“Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it,” Astrid said dismissively. 

“Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.” Was the sarcastic reply they got. Turning, they found the source to be none other than Hiccup Haddock, causing them to groan.

“Oh, great. Who let  _ him  _ in?” One of the teens asked rhetorically. Gobber, sensing the danger, quickly interrupted the teenagers by talking about the dragons they were going to face, while Fishlegs, who is a fan of the dragons, gave all the statistics of the named dragons, which quickly annoyed Gobber.

“Would you stop that?!” Fishlegs shut his mouth with a loud click. Gobber nodded his approval as he stopped at the last cage, placing his hand on the lever. “...And, the Gronkle.”

Snotlout, in a moment of clarity, realized what was about to happen. “Whoa, wait, aren’t you gonna teach us first?!”

“I believe in learning on the job.” WIth an evil smirk, Gobber opened the cage, allowing the Gronkle within to barrel out at the teens.

“Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?”

“A doctor?!” Hiccup shouted in panic.

“Plus five speed?!” Fishlegs said while running away from the Gronkle.

“A shield!” Astrid shouted from somewhere in the arena.

“Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!” Gobber shouted as all the teens began running around for a shield. 

After an hour of training, all the trainees all looked exhausted, and a warning from Gobber “Remember: a dragon will always -- always -- go for the kill, and also a quick reminder to Hiccup that he has to visit Gothi for cooking lessons. In other words training was done for the day.”

With that, Gobber and the other teens left the arena, with only Hiccup remaining behind. He stared at the burning holes in the arena walls, wondering if Gobber’s warning was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fish soup recipe  
> (4 - 6 servings)  
> Measurements are given in cups. One cup=1 ½ dl or about 90 g flour.  
> ½ kg of trout, salmon, cod, or another fish.  
> 10-12 cups of water  
> Salt  
> One cup of whipped cream  
> 3-5 cups of herb such as the top shoots of stinging nettles, young dandelion leaves, ashweed,  
> wild chervil, cress, wild marjorum, dill, plantain, angelica, wild onions, caraway greenery,  
> parsley, thyme, or whatever the season has to offer.  
> Remember: You must always be sure that the plants are edible!  
> Clean the fish, wash and cut into small pieces. The slices of fish must be cooked until they are  
> tender. This takes 20-30 minutes. Put the cooked fish slices on a dish and bone them. Put the  
> fish back in the soup. Add the whipped cream and chopped herbs. The soup should now cook  
> for about 20-30 minutes adding salt as desired. Then it is ready to be served.  
> Fish soup can be served with flatbread. (A little dab of butter in the soup tastes good!)  
> Source: historyetc. org/ wp-content / uploads/ 2015 /12 /viking recipes.pdf (just remove the spaces on ff)


End file.
